


Someday Out of the Blue

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His finger was frozen on the trigger, the blood-sucking thorns of the Bloody Rose biting into his skin, everything he had inside him was gone. Except her. She was all he had left and even she was about to leave. It was the last night. ZeroXYuuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

It seems all I’m capable of writing for Vampire Knight is song fics… I’m going to have to change that eventually. Normally, a short one-shot or songfic sucks me into writing a big multi-chapter story. I guess it can’t be too far away. Ah well!

Spoilers for after Chapter 40 or so of the manga.

I do not own Elton John’s “Someday out of the Blue.” It’s from the soundtrack to the movie, Road to El Dorado. That movie has some of the absolute best music!

X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X

Kuran Rido’s ashes blew on the cool breeze, his empty clothing lying blood-stained on the roof of Cross Academy. The academy fell silent in the aftermath of the battle that had torn it apart, breathing deeply as if to catch its breath. The noble vampires of the Night Class had surrounded the school in the night, flanked by the legendary vampire hunter Cross Kaien and Yagari Toga, and had beaten back the tide of Rido’s possessed vampire army.

Now, there was silence as dawn approached, only the sound of the breeze blowing through the forest surrounding the academy breaking it. 

Kiryuu Zero’s entire body ached and throbbed, having been beaten within an inch of his life. The Bloody Rose Gun had torn him apart and drained him of blood, yet he was somehow forcing himself to stand. All he wanted was to slide to his knees and rest for a moment, but he knew if he sat down, he might never be able to get up again. He was so exhausted, so hurt, so thirsty, so… everything. He felt like an empty vase, the first chips and breaks beginning to spread through the cracks of his soul.

Before him, the vampire that had eaten his best friend and closest ally—Cross Yuuki—was just standing there with her Artemis Rod taking a new and blood-thirsty shape of the Reaper’s scythe. Kuran Yuuki’s chocolate eyes were so sincere and unwavering, the wisps of her waist-length hair framing her pretty porcelain-pale face. Even as he leveled his anti-vampire gun at her face, she still didn’t look away from his gaze. She met his eyes and held them, her expression kind and maybe even caring.

Zero realized that he still cared for her too, no matter how badly he didn’t want to. When she had been in Rido’s grasp, Zero could have killed them both… but he didn’t. He didn’t kill Yuuki. In fact, he wasn’t sure he even could. 

She must not have thought he could either because she was just standing there, watching him with her honest eyes. Then, she wet her lips and he saw the flash of her new vampire fangs in her mouth. “Zero,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

With a repressed shudder, Zero finally lowered his gun to his side. “Why is it you… never fight me?” he asked her, his voice soft. “I wouldn’t have minded if you had killed me right here…”

Again, Yuuki moistened her lips. Then, still in her hands, Artemis returned to its usual form and she slipped it into the holster at her thigh, tucked beneath her skirt. She closed the space between them, her hands stretched out soothingly. Did she expect him to fall into her arms?

But he wanted to more than she would ever know. “Yuuki,” he breathed.

She wrapped her fingers over his, the thorny tendrils of the Bloody Rose biting into her skin. “Zero, come on… Please, let go of the gun,” she pleaded with him. 

He couldn’t—his body was too exhausted to even move. His finger was frozen on the trigger, the blood-sucking thorns of the Bloody Rose biting into his skin, everything he had inside him was gone. Even though the gun was so heavy and if the Bloody Rose drank any more of his blood, he would probably pass out, he still couldn’t bring himself to let go of the weapon. It was as if it had become a part of his flesh and bone.

Someday out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I’ll turn and I’ll see you  
As if our love were new  
Someday we can start again, someday soon

Yuuki’s warm soft fingers slid around the barrel of the gun, her other hand closing around his narrow wrist, and she pulled with all her strength. Her touch was so warm and gentle it was like heaven. Finally, the gun lurched out of his hand, the tendrils of the thorny vines still reaching out for his body hungrily. Yuuki hurled the gun away, watching it skid across the flat of the concrete roof.

It came to rest just beside Kuran Rido’s empty clothes, his ashes blown completely away by the wind. Yuuki wondered if they had really been standing here together that long.

“Zero,” she whispered gently and reached for his hand. The thorns had left dark marks in his ivory flesh, bruise-like, and she wished there was something she could do to take his pain. The moment her fingertips touched his skin, he jerked away from her. 

His amethyst eyes glared into her face, slanted through the shadows of his silvery bangs.

A soft sound of shock and sorrow escaped her mouth as she stared into the angry hate of Zero’s expression. He really looked as if he wanted to kill and eat her, like the scary vampires of her distant childhood. She wanted to speak to him, but there was nothing she could say or do to make this right. She was a pureblood vampire—the thing Zero hated the most in this world, maybe only a step behind himself.

So, with a sigh of sorrow, she straightened up. “If you’re alright then… I guess I’ll… go,” she murmured. 

But then, the pureblood princess hesitated. If she left now, Kaname would take her away from Cross Academy. She might never see Zero again. Even if she was a vampire now, Zero was still her best friend and she couldn’t leave him like this. She was about to turn to face him, to try again, when his hand closed around her wrist. 

Zero had gotten to his feet again, but it looked like a breeze could knock him over. He pulled her to him without a word, wrapping both his arms around her small fragile body. She felt his throat working furiously, his chest struggling to draw in air or to speak. Maybe he was in pain, emotional and physical. Maybe he was about to break… maybe he was trying to hold himself together. 

After a moment, he still hadn’t said anything though. 

In his arms, she relaxed. Yuuki closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, inhaling the scent of his body. He smelled so comforting and good. She could smell his blood which appealed to her vampire side, the vague scent of roses left over by his gun, and a masculine aroma that was completely and totally him. She wrapped her arms around him in return, embracing him tightly. His arms tightened around her back, his fingers tangling in her long waist-length chocolate hair.

Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago seems like eternity  
The sweet afternoons still capture me

Zero’s body folded down around her. His arms were a castle, so strong and solid that nothing could hurt her while she was within them. He buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, his fingers pulling her long hair aside. She knew he was starving since the Bloody Rose had drained his body of so much blood. Even if she had been human, she would have known that, but as a vampire, she knew just how aching that thirst could be.

She angled her neck, giving him access to the life-giving vein at her throat. She had no fear that he would drink her dry. This was Zero, after all. His lips tenderly traced her pulse, then his hot tongue followed the same path. She felt the prick of his fangs and relaxed her muscles to make it easier for him. His mouth opened, a hot puff of breath sending shivers down her spine as it touched her dampened flesh, and then his fangs penetrated her soft throat. 

Yuuki let her head fall back against the shelter of his embracing arms and closed her eyes as the sun rose on the distant horizon. She could hear Zero drinking her blood, feel it leaving her veins and replenishing his exhausted body. The more he drank, the stronger he felt against her body. 

She threaded her fingers through his silvery hair. “Zero,” she whispered.

He broke away from her throat, a small trail of blood weeping from the corner of his mouth. With her thumb, she wiped the blood again and was about to wipe it on her skirt when he caught her hand. Meeting her eyes, he licked the blood from the pad of her thumb. 

“Should we say goodbye, Zero?” she asked him. 

He was stronger now. His veins were full of her pure blood. There was nothing to stop him from ending her life now except his attachment to the past.

“Zero?” she whispered when he slowly shook his head. 

His long arms tightened around her body, crushing her to his chest. His heart was pounding behind the cage of his ribs and Yuuki pressed her hands to his chest. Why did she feel like he was about to break? She buried her face into his body, her fingers gripping his blood-stained shirt tightly. “Just stay with me until Kuran comes to get you,” he murmured into her hair.

Someday out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I’ll turn and I’ll see you  
As if our love were new  
Someday we can start again, someday soon

Together, they walked to Zero’s room in the chairman’s wing of the academy in silence. Zero’s white dress shirt and dark blue trousers were stained with blood, his silvery hair was mussed with sweat, and his skin was plastered with grime. He was in dire need of a shower. Yuuki was walking behind him, watching the sway of his hips and shoulders as he walked. Her body felt hot and unfamiliar with the vampire blood coursing through her raw veins.

He pushed open his bedroom door and then stepped aside so she could enter as well. In the darkness, the familiar confines of his room seemed alien to her. She folded her hands nervously behind her back, watching him as he closed his door and tugged off his blood-stained shirt.

His body which had been so damaged by the Bloody Rose was now smooth and flawless. Drinking fresh blood, especially pureblood, would have that effect. 

Yuuki had seen Zero like this many times before, shirtless and raw, but this time, it felt different. His ivory flesh, the veins and blood pulsing beneath his thin skin, awoke the thirst in her dry throat. She wondered what it would be like to drag her tongue and teeth across his chest and then drink from him. A warm tingling sensation settled in her belly, spreading like a hot flush into the region between her thighs. 

Zero’s body…

She realized then that he was staring at her as well, having noticed her eyes on his naked flesh. He never really smiled, but she saw the telltale pull of happiness at the corners of his amethyst eyes that he usually produced when his ego had been thoroughly stroked. Zero didn’t mention her staring at him and the expression quickly fell from his eyes. Sadness and some emotion she couldn’t identify replaced the small happiness.

Yuuki cleared her throat. “You could really use a shower, Zero.”

He tossed the soiled shirt in the trash. “I know,” he murmured. Then, he went to the small sink in the corner of his room, splashed some water on his face and neck, and dried off with his hand towel. Then, he came to sit on the bed and patted the space beside him.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” she asked him.

He shook his head and then met her eyes. 

They had been friends for so long, been together for so long, that she understood what he meant even without him having to speak. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before Kuran Kaname came and took her away. Once that happened who knew when they’d ever get to see each other again.

“Zero…” she whispered.

Realizing that she knew exactly what he was thinking without him even speaking, he stood up from the bed and went to the window. He looked out over the campus, sighing. Kaien was beginning to clean up the ashes and empty clothing left over from the night’s events. The Night Class students had returned to their dorm. But soon, all this would be over. 

Things were going to change. 

He listened to Yuuki moving through his room, opening the drawers of his dresser until she found some jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and a clean pair of boxers for him. These things she tucked under her arm before taking another t-shirt from the dresser and holding it against her chest just in case she decided to shower too. “Zero,” she murmured. “Come with me?”

I still believe  
I still put faith in us  
We had it all and watched it slip away  
Where are we now?  
Not where we want to be  
Those hot afternoons still follow me

The bathroom where they had committed the one act neither of them could be forgiven for—blood—multiple times seemed like such a safe place. No one had ever found them together while they were there and even if they did, because they would have to knock, it would have given them plenty of time to prepare. Now, the bathroom still seemed safe but also very small. It was as if Zero’s body took up a lot of space, space that they used to share comfortably.

He leaned against the edge of the vanity, watching her as she unfastened the dark jacket of her school uniform and laid it down beside the sink. She knelt to untie her shoes and peeled off her dark leggings. Then, in her white blouse and skirt, she stood there.

Zero’s amethyst eyes drank her in. 

In the depths of his irises, she saw the flickering bright red flame of bloodlust.

“Yuuki,” he whispered. “Why are we both here?” 

She wet her lips. “I… I wanted to be with you—” she cut herself off, “Because you need a shower, Zero.”

He stepped towards her and she took a step back. She didn’t even realize that she had backed away from him until her shoulders pressed against the cold tile wall. Zero put his hands on the wall on either side of her body, closing her in.

“What were you going to say?” he whispered.

“Nothing,” she said and looked away.

He dipped his head, their foreheads pressing together so that his silver hair tickled her cheeks, and she sucked in a nervous breath. The scent of his body surrounded her, teasing her. Her fingers itched to touch the bare flesh inches before her. Her mouth watered at the thought of licking his throat, of her fangs sinking into his skin like a ripe peach, of drinking his sweet fresh blood. Suddenly, without making another advance, Zero took a step back. 

“Alright,” he relented. 

Yuuki watched his reflection in the mirror as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He unfastened the belt of his trousers and let them fall to his ankles. In his dark boxers, he looked like some kind of beautiful moonlit angel. The light played against the curve of his ribcage, dipped into the hollows of his hips and collarbones, and melted across the smooth planes of his face. His amethyst eyes were so soft and gentle. More than ever, Zero looked like a small child.

“Zero,” she breathed.

He didn’t turn to look at her. Instead, he simply started the water in the stall shower, ventured a hand beneath the spray to test the temperature, kicked off his boxers, and stepped beneath the water. Yuuki stood outside the stall helplessly, looking at the frosty shape of his body through the glass. She didn’t know why she suddenly had a stone in her throat or why her eyes were burning like a child’s. All she knew was Zero and that the difficult but happy childhood she had had with him was over.

X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X

Questions, comments, concerns?

REVIEW!


	2. Part II

I intended to make this a one-shot, but it went ahead and got way to long on me so I broke it up into pieces.

X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X

When Zero got out of the shower, Yuuki was sitting on the vanity. She had her slender legs drawn up against her chest, her thin arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were fixed on some invisible part of the tiled wall and had flooded with tears. The crystalline drops coursed down her cheeks, dripping on her bare knees. Her chocolate hair was plastered to her wet cheeks.

The way she was sitting, Zero could see her pretty cotton panties, decorated with a pattern of cupcakes.

“Yuuki?” he asked, slinging a towel around his lean hips as he stepped from the shower. It felt so good to be clean and the warm water had refreshed him a little. 

Her eyes shone with tears as she looked at him, her lashes long and thick. She looked so beautiful and fragile.

“What is it?” he asked gently. 

“Zero,” she murmured, letting her legs slide down over the edge of the vanity. Then, wordlessly, she reached out to him.

He took her in his arms, his hips fitting between her parted thighs. She actually wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He could feel the heat of her sex pressing against him and he gripped her tightly. Yuuki threaded her fingers through his wet silvery hair and rubbed his scalp gently. His eyes fluttered close in bliss at her ministrations.   
It was then that she kissed him.

The first brush of her lips just barely touched the corner of his mouth. His amethyst eyes snapped open immediately and met hers. She was still crying, her throat working furiously with the effort of swallowing back her tears. She clutched his naked shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Please, Zero,” she whispered.

He cradled her. “Yuuki, why?”

“You’re my best friend,” she told him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

“Then why?”

She shook her head. “Please, Zero, just…”

He wet his lips, his eyes straying to her mouth. Her lips were the color of pink cotton candy, moist, slightly parted, and just begging to be kissed. He gently cupped her face between his rough palms, twisting her long hair around his fingertips. Then, he kissed her gently.

Someday out of the blue  
Maybe years from now or tomorrow night  
I’ll turn and I’ll see you  
As if our love were new  
Someday we can live again, someday soon

She tipped her head back, her mouth eagerly opening beneath his lips. Her tongue snaked out, licking his lower lip gingerly. In the back of her mind, she was suddenly aware that this was her first kiss. For so many years, she had planned on giving her first kiss to Kaname, but here she was kissing Zero. Zero was supposed to be her brother, her best friend, her family, but she couldn’t live without him. And now that she was kissing him and feeling the fire in her blood, she began to wonder if she hadn’t loved Zero all along. 

She gasped as his hot tongue gently touched hers, licking just behind her teeth and sending shivers through her body. How was Zero such a good kisser? Had he kissed anyone before? No, she realized. This was Zero’s first kiss too. Had he been inadvertently saving it for her too?

“Zero,” she gasped into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and her legs tightened around his body. It was as if they were each trying to share the other’s body. Yuuki wanted to live inside Zero’s body because he was so strong and he knew everything about himself. Zero wanted to crawl inside Yuuki’s skin because she was the most loving person he knew. He wanted to know what it was like to care so much, especially about a person like him.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Yuuki? Are you in there?” It was Kaname. He was looking for her—he wanted to take her away from Cross Academy, away from Zero.

She clutched Zero tightly, unwilling to let him go. He hugged her close to his naked chest, feeling the puffs of her breath on his skin. He wasn’t ready to let her go either and he wasn’t going to. Kiryuu Zero would fight to protect the people he loved and no pureblood was going to take anything from him ever again.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

“Yuuki?” Kaname called again, his voice echoing pathetically down the hallway. He could smell her inside the bathroom, along with Kiryuu Zero, and that alone made his blood boil. What was that godforsaken Level-E doing with his Yuuki? Even worse, what was Yuuki doing with that worthless Level-E? She was a pureblood princess.

Kaname could smell the arousal in Yuuki’s blood, too. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself as a hair-thin crack slithered through the glass of the bathroom door. If he wasn’t careful, he could hurt Yuuki without intending to. The only person he wanted to tear limb from limb was Kiryuu Zero. “Yuuki, are you in there? It’s time to go,” he said, trying to maintain his cool.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

Zero wasn’t sure what to do. He knew the pureblood prince could smell Yuuki in here with him and if he could smell Yuuki, then he could probably smell Zero too. He knew they were in here together and Zero wasn’t sure what the king would think if he found his pawn snuggled up with a queen. 

Silently, Yuuki clung to Zero.

Finally, he called, “It’s just me in here, Kuran.”

“I can smell Yuuki in there,” Kaname growled through the door.

“It is our shared bathroom. Look for her in her room,” Zero said bitterly. 

He knew Kaname wasn’t fooled by his charade. How long would it be before the pureblood sent the door crashing open, killed Zero on the spot, and took Yuuki away anyway? If they chose to fight over Yuuki, there would be nothing Zero could do against Kuran Kaname. The pureblood would crush him, he realized. He squeezed Yuuki tighter in his arms, just in case these were his last moments on earth.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

Kaname knew Yuuki was inside the bathroom and he knew Kiryuu was lying. When he looked back on this moment in the future, he wondered why he didn’t smash the door in and take Yuuki away with him just then and there. Instead, he had let her go.

Maybe it was because Yuuki was his most precious girls and he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. 

Maybe he knew she needed this, needed to be with Kiryuu Zero just once to make her decision between them. 

Either way, rather than calling out both their bluffs, he turned and walked away from the bathroom door. He would let her have just this one moment, this stolen moment with Zero when she was supposed to be in Kaname’s arms. He considered it mercy. He considered it stupidity. Either way, he let her go.

Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago seems like eternity  
The sweet afternoons still capture me

Yuuki sighed in relief as the sound of Kaname’s footsteps retreated down the hall. She relaxed in Zero’s arms, breathing in the scent of his body. He was holding her so tightly and so gently, like she was a precious treasure. She tightened her legs around his waist and then felt his hard arousal brush against her warm crotch. She shuddered, but couldn’t help rubbing herself against him. 

After that kiss… what would it be like to be with Zero completely?

He groaned. “Yuuki, you can’t tease me like that,” he whispered.

“Zero,” she murmured and dug her fingers into his naked back. She slipped her fingers beneath the waist of the towel, stroking the skin just above his buttocks. “What if…?” she whispered.

He lifted her chin and gently kissed her again. “Are you sure?”

“I want to be with you,” she whispered into his throat. 

“Okay,” he breathed. “Let’s go to my room.”

“Do you have…?” She was too embarrassed to finish her question. Her cheeks flamed bright pink and she looked away.

He gently turned her face to meet his eyes. “I do,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened. “Why?”

Now, Zero flushed. His face was so pale that the rush of color was painfully obvious. “I just… do…”

She squinted at him. “Tell me, Zero.”

“Well, after Saint Valentine’s Day, when you gave me chocolate, I thought maybe…” His cheeks grew even redder. “And, when I drink your blood, I can taste your feelings. When I was drinking from you, you were always… turned on.”

Yuuki blushed. “You knew all that?”

He nodded. “And I bought them when I was on a mission.”

She smiled faintly and then kissed him. He deepened the kiss immediately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her back, his hand pressing against the base of her neck. She tightened her legs around his hips and threaded her fingers through his pale silvery hair. Then, he picked her up, still holding her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. The sound echoed in the empty darkness of the room and Yuuki’s heart began to pound with anticipation.

Someday out of the blue  
Maybe years from now or tomorrow night  
I’ll turn and I’ll see you  
As if our love were new  
Someday we can live again, someday soon

Zero lay her down on his bed, hovering above her with his weight supported on his elbows. Gently, he kissed her lips and burned a trail to her throat. For a moment, she thought he was going to drink from her, but he only licked and suckled her earlobe. She writhed in pleasure against him, relishing the strange feelings he was sending coursing through her body. 

“Ah, Zero,” she gasped.

His hands slipped beneath her white blouse, tickling her stomach as he caressed her body gently. Then, he began to unbutton the white fabric so that it fell open to reveal her plain virginal white bra. He pressed his lips to the flesh swelling over the small cups. She shivered, gripping his hair to hold him closer. Did his lips feel that good, he wondered.  
Then, he struggled with the clasp for a moment before managing to get it off. Curiously, her chocolate eyes shone in the darkness, watching his every move. He felt so nervous, but tried to keep his hands from shaking as he pulled the straps down her shoulders and slipped them off her arms. She didn’t try to cover herself as he had expected, but a cute blush covered her body from her waist to her eyebrows.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and cupped her small breasts in his hands.

“I wish I had more for you to… um,” she whispered, glancing at her small chest.

He shook his head. “You’re perfect for me,” he murmured. Then, he realized what he had said and licked her nipple to distract her. 

She gasped, throwing her head back against the sheets. Her long dark hair was like chocolate mingling with rich cream. She was so beautiful, so wonderful. Zero wondered what he had done to deserve a moment like this with her, seeing her pale virgin skin for the first time. 

He tugged down her skirt and, when she didn’t try to hide herself, her panties as well. The scent of her arousal swirled around him and he resisted the perverted urge to press her damp panties to his nose and inhale. He had a feeling that would freak her out just a little.

Instead, he kissed her deeply and allowed his hands to wander her body, teasing and exploring her every inch of bared flesh. He learned where to touch her, what made her mewl in pleasure, what made her writhe, what made her shy away in cute embarrassment. Then, boldly, he teased the apex of her thighs until her hips her bucking against his hand pleadingly. Still, he hadn’t touched her.

“Zero,” she begged, wrapping her legs around him.

He smiled against her lips and gently slipped one finger inside her. She gasped, her muscles clenching down on the intrusion. She was so tight. He suddenly had a feeling that this was going to suck for her. There was no way he wasn’t going to hurt her.

“Yuuki,” he whispered and pressed his thumb to a hard little bundle of nerves that he felt. 

She gasped out his name, twisting her hands in the sheets.

“Yuuki,” he whispered and stopped moving his fingers.

She cracked open her beautiful eyes. “Why did you stop?”

“I think… this is going to really hurt you.”

“I know,” she said, smiling faintly. “I don’t care. I want my first time to be with you.”

He bit his lip, but nodded. From his nightstand, he took out the small package of condoms and tore one open. He sat on the bed beside Yuuki, peeling aside the damp towel he still wore from his shower. She sat up, leaning against his shoulder and watching him curiously. He wished she wouldn’t. If she continued to watch him, they would both start to think and this wouldn’t be something done in a moment of passion. If they thought about it, this could become something they could regret.

Someday out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I’ll turn and I’ll see you  
As if our love were new  
Someday we can start again, someday soon

But when he finished rolling the rubber over himself and Yuuki reached out to touch him, her eyes bright and her cheeks pink with the most beautiful blush, he didn’t care if he would regret it someday. He didn’t care if he would regret it tomorrow when he as alone without her. Right now, all he wanted was Yuuki in his arms. He wanted to join his body with hers on the most intimate level. He wanted to do something that would bond them together forever as friends, as lovers, as comrades, as everything for as long as his unnatural vampire life lasted. 

That was all he wanted for himself. 

For Yuuki, he just wanted her to remember him.

When Zero kissed her, Yuuki felt all his desperation and his love pour into her. No one would ever love her the way Zero did, not even Kaname who she had been promised to at her birth. Zero was special and Zero would always be hers. She pulled him on top of her, lying on her back to that he hovered above her. She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the soft sad skin just below his beautiful amethyst eyes. He nuzzled against her palm, then gently kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Yuuki,” he whispered, “Bite me if it hurts.”

She nodded and kissed him again.

Gingerly, he rubbed himself through the wetness of her folds and then found her entrance. He pushed into her a little. The heat and the wetness wrapped all around him and it was pure heaven. She wrapped her legs around him, wincing as he slid a little deeper.

“Zero,” she whispered. “Just do it fast and then give me a minute to get used to you, okay?”

He nodded and lowered his body so they were pressed chest to chest. Her mouth found his shoulder and he felt the nip of her blunt teeth. If her vampire fangs came out, she would have no trouble breaking his skin, but he deserved this pain. 

“Ready?”

“Mm-hmm.”

With one quick thrust as she had asked, he sheathed himself inside her. Her virgin barrier gave way and he smelled the faint trace of blood that came with it. A soft cry tore from her mouth and then she bit down on his shoulder, her fangs digging into the flesh. His blood rushed into her mouth and she drank greedily from him until she didn’t even feel the pain anymore. All she felt was Zero filling her to the very brim.

She moaned, lifting her hips.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes,” she whispered.

Zero began to move inside her, setting a smooth rhythmic pace. Yuuki clung to him, her hot breath gasping against the shell of his ear. Her breasts bounced, nipples just barely brushing his bare chest and sending a rush of hot pleasure through her body. She moaned as Zero thrust in and out of her body, rocking her world. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and then kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth at the same pace he set below.

The muscles of her channel clenched tightly around him, milking and squeezing his shaft where it was buried deep inside her. The feeling of her body gripping him brought Zero over the edge and he spilled inside her. Panting, he collapsed beside her in his bed, cradling her against his naked chest. Yuuki snuggled against him.

“Zero,” she whispered. “I lo—”

He kissed her.

“Zero—”

“No, please, don’t say it… not when you’re going to leave…”

A tear welled up in her chocolate eyes and trailed down her cheek, but only one. “I guess I should be going,” she whispered. “Kaname is waiting for me.”

Zero hugged her close. “I know, but first…” He kissed her again, long and hard and deep. He poured all his feelings into her as if they would keep her anchored to him in this moment, but the kiss ended and she was staring into his amethyst eyes.

“I’ll never forget this, Zero, or you,” she promised. 

He forced a smile. 

Then, Yuuki rose from the bed and he watched her walk naked across his room. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he decided, and he mourned that he would never see it again. Yuuki plucked a clean shirt from his dresser and buttoned herself into it.

“Can I keep this?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Thanks,” she whispered. 

Then, she peeked out of the door and scooted into the hallway. She was gone from his life, just like that, within seconds. It was just as quickly as he had come into hers on the worst night of his life. Now, on the worst night of his life again, she left his life and that was why it was the worst. But he would have to learn to get along without her.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

Yuuki was wearing Zero’s shirt beneath the dress she had put on, praying that Kaname couldn’t smell it. She had braided her long hair and packed a small suitcase with the few worldly possessions she couldn’t bear to part with. Then, she met Kaname at the gate of the academy along with the other pureblood vampires. She forced herself not to look back at Zero’s window as she left because if she saw him standing there, she might not be able to find the will to leave him. 

Just like that, Yuuki left everything behind from her human life—her home and her childhood love. All those things had been eaten by Yuuki the pureblood princess vampire, but deep inside herself, Yuuki the human was still alive and she would never forget Zero or the one night they had been together.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

Kiryuu Zero watched her leave from the window. Part of him wished she would look back at him. Part of him wished she would return completely. Part of him wanted to chase after her. But none of those things happened. He watched her leave from the window and he couldn’t stop her. 

This was a part of her life that she was meant to live.

“I still love you, Yuuki,” he whispered to no one.

As if she had heard him though, her steps faltered, but she still didn’t look back at Cross Academy or his window. Without visible hesitation, she followed Kuran Kaname from the life she had lived as a human and the world she had protected as a vampire and the love she had had as both.

I still believe  
I still put faith in us

Kaname tried not to think about the smell of Kiryuu Zero’s worthless Level-E blood all over Yuuki’s beautiful body. He tried not to think about how he could see the collar of a man’s shirt peeking up over the neck of her dress or that she walked with her back ramrod straight. When he looked back on this moment without bias he realized that he had never really taken all of her from Cross Academy with him that day. A part of her remained behind with Zero and that part of her heart never returned.

X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X

Questions, comments, concerns?

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

REVIEW!


End file.
